Ramen de Grátis com a Midori
by Haru no hana
Summary: Presente para a minha amigona a Midori, ela queria que eu fizesse um Yaoi entao resolvi homenagiar ela...Naruto tá com fome, assim como a Midori, entao ela decide usar Naruto em um de seus planos malignos... [yaoi][fic com participaçao especial da midori]


Esse é o meu presente para a minha amiga da Bakatsuki, AKA Midori u.u"  
ela que me deu essa ideia, entao eu decidi fazer isso hohoho!  
nao qro flames poke é um presente e tbm tm uma gotinhazinha tikita de yaoi... do Naruto com o tio do Hamen... 8D  
tudo culpa da MIDORI, inda vou por ela na fic...

Ramen de grátis

Naruto andava pelas ruas de Konoha, quando um enorme baruhlo parecido com um trovao podia ser ouvido. As pessoas olham com suspeita para Naruto que sorri sem jeito e coça a cabeça sem jeito pelos olhares das pessoas. Olha bara baixo em direçao ao seu estomago que se contorcia de fome.

"EHH, mas você acabou de comer! x.x " Gritou, atraindo mais olhares.

"Já sei! o/ " Girou os calcanhares e saiu correndo na direçao do seu restaurante favorito. O Ichikaru Ramen.

Chegando lá foi logo pedindo o seu prato favorito. (nota/ o unico prato servido na loja) Ramen!

"OE!, Jii-chan! eu quero uma tijela de RAMEN bem caprichada! o/ " Mas o velho olhou para Naruto com cara de mal e esfregou na cara dele uma nota com 3 metros de comprimento.

"O que é isso?! O.Ô " Disse pegando a nota.

"Sua conta dos ultimos anos! o.ó " Disse bufando.

"NANI! Mas eu nunca comi tanto assim! e eu sempre pago a minha conta. O.o " Naruto respondeu balançando os braços freneticamente para cima e para baixo.

"Você nao pode comer aqui até pagar toda a sua conta! ò.ó " E falando isso virou de costas para o loiro e se pos a preparar o pedido de alguns outros freguezes.

Naruto saiu de lá cabisbaixo, nao tinha o dinheiro para pagar a conta do Ramen, e o pior de tudo, nao tinha ninguem para quem pedir. Sakura iria soca-lo até nao poder mais e o Sasuke? O Kakashi? aquele sádico iria rir da cara dele (cof cof, é o que ele pensa) Só restava uma pessoa... Sasuke.

Mas o Sasuke havia desertado a vila. Mas Naruto estava disposto a tudo por seu Ramen do Ichikaru, até mesmo viajar até o Som para pedir uma graninha emprestada de Sasuke.

Andava agora lentamente alisando o seu estomago que reclamava pela falta de comida, quandou ouviu um barulho atras de si, como se alguem tivesse tropeçado. Olhou para trás a tempo de ver uma sombra se escondendo dentro de um beco proximo. Se aproximou e gritou no beco.

"Que-Quem está ai? x.x' " Sua voz tremendo um pouco, depois de alguns ruidos ouviu a resposta.

"Não é ninguem suspeito, é apenas um gatinho, veja... MIAU, MIAU...' " Naruto ficou encarando o beco por alguns segundos com expressao seria até que seu estomago roncou de novo. Nao teve tempo de pensar do por que de um gato poder falar. Estava morrendo de fome e queria chegar em casa logo para comer seu Ramen empacotado.

"Desculpa incomodar... Err... Senhor Gatinho. o.o' " Quando estava se virando do beco para voltar para casa ouviu o "gato" responder.

"É gata! u.u " Uma gota se formou na cabeça de Naruto equanto ele andava lentamente de volta para o seu apartamento imaginando se nao estava começando a alucinar pela fome.

Chegou em casa e foi logo procurando o seu grande estoque de Ramen, apenas para encontra-lo vazio com um bilhete.

Bilhete:

Naruto no baka! seu Ramen estava todo estragado e a vigilancia sanitaria foi até ai e selou tudo em containers de aço para evitar o vazamento de radiaçao. E eles mandaram avisar que se voce encontrar um ratinho de tres olhos o nome dele é Billy. A Tsunade-sama me mandou verificar se os seus vizinhos estavam bem, tirando aquela senhora do ultimo andar que era meio suspeita, todos estavam terrivelmente contamidados! ¬¬

Sakura Haruno.

"AHHHHHHHH, a Sakura-chan realmente fez isso comigo! TToTT" Agora estava morrendo de fome e sem comida nenhuma! Estava quase desmaiando quando ouviu uma voz que soava familiar.

"Ne, Naruto, eu posso te ajudar... u.ú' " Uma pessoa saia das sombras do canto da parede. Ela tinha cabelo comprido com uma franja cobrindo o seu rosto. Seu cabelo era preto, os olhos dela estavam parcialmente fechados e ela usava uma blusa preta com duas maos de caveira em cada lado do peito dela, como se estivesse segurando. Um short estilo do Sasuke na cor cinza e um tennis (all star preto \o/) todo pixado com caverinhas e katakanas.(alfabeto japonos).

"HONTO! NE, Nii-san! como pode me ajudar? . " A figura saiu das sombras completamente e deu um pedala na cabeça do Naruto.

"Eu sou uma GAROTA! ¬¬' " Ela gritou

"Mas você não tem... peit-" Foi cortado na metade de sua sentença com um outro pedala na cabeça.

"Pra que isso Nee-chan!? x.x' " Disse Naruto esfregando a parte de trás de sua cabeça. Deu mais uma olhada na garota. Ela era uma mistura de Orochimaru com Itachi no ponto de vista dele. A unica diferença era que ela tinha quadris mais largos que os dois.

"Você quer ajuda ou nao heim seu BAKA!? O.ó " Ela gritou novamente.

"QUERO SIM NEE-CHAN! \o/ " Ela olhou séria para ele e tirou do bolso um i-pod preto, colocando os fones no ouvido falou com um tom mais baixo.

"Me chame de Midori BOAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 8D" Riu com cara de maniaca que arrepiou até os ultimos pelinhos na costa do Naruto.

"..." Naruto olhava morrendo de medo da figura a sua frente que ria que nem uma maniaca com as maos levantadas e seus olhos brilhando com maldade.

"Ai ai, passou passou... Mentira BWAHOAHHAHAHAHAHAH! 8D" O menino estava quase saindo correndo quando a Midori resolveu parar de rir finalmente olhando séria para a cara dele.

"Meu plano é o seguinte... Sexy no jutsu... . "

"NANI?! O.O" Naruto estava estupefado com a ideia da Midori, e até nao parecia tao ruim assim.

"Só temos que nos disfarçar de mulher GOSTOSA assim conseguiremos Ramen de graça... ." Midori continuava com um sorriso maniaco no rosto, entao Naruto resolveu nao contestar. Midori entao faz o bem conhecido In de Henge e se transforma em uma morena com peitoes e uma bundona, vestida em um mini tanquinho na cor vermelha. Naruto tem uma hemorragia nasal mas supera rapidinho quando a garota lhe da um soco bem mirado no nariz.

"Se trasnforma logo seu Energumino ô.ó " Naruto nao tinha tempo de pensar o que seria Energumino, apenas usou seu sexy no jutsu e se transformou na loira.

"Nao, tente uma ruiva, a loira todo mundo já sabe que é voce -.- "

"Hai... '.' " Naruto tentou novamente, desta vez era uma ruiva de olhos verdes em uma roupa bem É o Tchan. Midori entao pega um biscoito (da onde?).

"Bom menino! isso que ganha quando se é um bom menino com a Midori... Quem é o bom menino da Midori? quem é: " Uma gota surgiu na cabeça da autora quando Naruto começou a pular e pegou o biscoito da mao da garota.

"Eu Eu Eu, sou um bom menino da Midori! . " Agora "as duas mulheres" saiam do apartamento do Naruto e desfilavam na rua, atraindo muitos olhares e causando inumeros sangramentos nasais. Chegando até a barraquinha de Ramen, o tio do Ramen parou tudo e ficou observando as duas "Gostosas".

Midori se abaixa e mostra sem querer (ahan, sei, midori safadinha...) um pedaço dos peitos para o velho, a mesma coisa faz Naruto.

"FEH, Kin-chan, voce trouxe a sua carteira? ." Disse Midori se referindo a Naruto como Kin-chan.

"AUN, trouxe não Mii-chan.. .' " Respondeu Naruto entrando no jogo.

"Não tem problema, é por conta da casa!" Respondeu o velho babando em cima dos peitos do Naruto. Ou melhor, da Kin-chan.

"Tem certeza? Nao quero ser incomodo... y.y " Midori disse fazendo beicinho. Que foi imitado por Naruto.

"Nee, nao queremos ser incomodo... y.y' " 'Cara, ela é boa!' Naruto falou e pensava.

"Tudo bem, se me derem um beijinho, posso fazer por conta da casa..." Disse o velho com dois algodoes em cada buraco do nariz.

"Se é assim, Kin-chan pode te dar um beijo." A garota entao empurrou Naruto que caiu de boca na boca do velho.

Naruto recuou rapidamente amaldiçoando até a alma da Midori, mas sua raiva foi recompençada quando uma enorme tigela de Ramen foi posta a sua frente.

"Itadakimasu!" Midori e Naruto repetiram juntos.

Depois que comerem até nao poderem mais, Midori se virou para Naruto.

"Agora eu tenho que ir indo, foi bom comer Ramen na sua conta, até mais! ." Ela terminou de falar e sumiu em um puff de fumaça.

"Aquela TEME! ela estorou a minha conta no Ichikaru e ainda me obriga a beijar aquele velho! o.ó "

E mais um dia termina calmamente... Midori tinha outros planos em mente, que envolviam a Akatsuki, um mestre do Sharingan e suas amigas pertubadas com problemas mentais sérios... BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Midorii, espero que tenha gostado, xD  
tava a um tempao prometendo né... -.-

fuis


End file.
